Irony
by rdy2rokGURL
Summary: "I would do anything to get a pokedex-something that marked you as THE hero of your region. It wasn't a surprise my sister got one though-she's smart, loving and a wonderful trainer. Me? I'm a nobody." Take a step into Lyra's mind during the manga.


I don't know why, but people always prefer my sister over me. Honestly, I don't get why they would give me so much hatred, even though I did nothing wrong. I understand why my sister receives so much love; she's mature for her age, smart beyond her years, compassionate to both pokemon and people and she's a world-renowned capturer.

Me? I didn't do much except go to where life takes me. People strike me as childish, irresponsible, clumsy and kind of a maniac (but it's not my fault my eyes seem freaky to others). I'm A trainer while she's THE trainer.

Maybe that's why she received the pokedex instead of me.

When my childhood friend, Gold, told me that he might be receive one, I made it my goal to get one as well. I ran towards Professor Elm's house, not minding the scratches and bruises I gained due to tripping too much, and practically burst through the door.

I found the lab in ruins, with Grant panicking, calling the ambulance. I spotted Professor Elm lying in the middle of all the mess, moaning in pain. I went up to him.

"Professor, what happened?"

He groaned in reply, like the pain stopped him from speaking. His pokemon was by his side and I asked him what caused the ruckus. I don't speak pokemon, but what I was able to understand was that someone broke in and stole the totodile that was supposed to be given to the pokedex holder.

I glanced at where the three starter pokemon were placed and saw _two_ empty pokeballs. I asked where the other one was and he motioned that a spiky-haired kid got it as well, saying that he'll catch the thief.

'Gold,' I thought with a sigh. Only he would be able to cause such a mess.

The ambulance and doctors came and they carried Professor Elm into the vehicle. I told them I'll come with him and Grant. They argued, but I was a pretty damn good debater myself, so I was able to ride at the back with the rest of them.

They put Professor on a bed and wrapped him with bandages, head to toe. He was able to speak now, but with muffled sounds. He explained that someone hit him from behind—a thief—and then Gold appeared and he fought him. However, the bandit got away.

I asked what happened to Gold. Grant replied that he vowed to get the totodile back, and all that he said were pretty much what the Professor's pokemon explained.

I jumped up and exclaimed that I'll be helping him catch the bandit too, but they immediately said no. They told me it was too dangerous, but I knew the real reason why they didn't want me to go. They thought that I'll probably be the _cause_ of the destruction rather than the one calming it.

I didn't argue with them. Then, I asked Professor if he gave a pokedex to Gold (I knew all about it since I was a big fan of Professor Oak and the Champion Red). He shook his head and said that he didn't have the pokedexes _yet_ since all three of them were still at Kanto.

"Then why did Gold say he was going to get one?" I asked.

"Professor Oak arrived at Johto a little while back. He probably came across him and was able to bargain for it."

My palms felt sweaty as I thought, 'Hey! If Gold was able to negotiate, then maybe I could get one for myself!'

I said it out loud, but the professor just shook his head, explaining that the thief already stole one and they were planning to give one to someone already. My heart sank and I was in the verge of tears. Professor calmed me down, apologizing as he did so, and said that it's not that big of a deal.

'Yes, it is,' I thought angrily. 'Those who received a pokedex were able to go on big adventures and were heroes to their region.' Unknowingly, I said it aloud.

"You don't need a pokedex to become a hero or to go on a journey. You can still go," he encouraged. I didn't feel like arguing, so I just nodded and left.

'Sure. I'll be going on A journey and become A hero.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I sulked inside my house after a few days, Gold calling me occasionally to talk about his adventure. 'Stop calling me, why don't you?' I thought. 'I don't need to know about how much fun you're having.' However, I didn't say that to him. How could I? He was my friend, and I wasn't going to let owning or not owning a pokedex ruin that.

I decided to call my sister who, strange enough, lived alone. She claimed that she was old enough to handle herself if she can volunteer and work at the Orphanage alone. Though, I knew that she couldn't handle me and our mom who are always so upbeat and, to her, annoying.

That didn't mean that she hated us, that I was pretty sure about. We were still a close family, despite us being far apart—me being always at home, mom finding some careers to uphold, and my sister who does her best helping and volunteering at homing shelters and orphanages.

Thinking about it made my stomach churn. 'They're doing their best working and I'm just stuck here,' I thought.

The phone rang and she picked up at the third ring. She greeted and I said hi back. I noticed that she was kind of out of breath and she was hurrying with our conversation. I asked her what's happening and she explained that Professor Oak told her to complete the pokedex.

'That pokedex again,' I thought as jealousy and anger bubbled inside of me. 'So Professor Elm was referring to my sister. Why could I have been the one to receive a pokedex?'

Because you're a no good trainer with zero talent.

I hung up, not bothering to call back or apologize to my sister. 'They can have their pokedexes,' I thought. 'I don't care.'

Yes, you do.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Before I knew it, Gold, my sister and the bastard who stole the pokedex, were involved in some strange battle. Not much details were given, but all I knew was that the Kanto dexholders—the _legendary_ Kanto dexholders—took part in the battle.

A voice in my head convinced myself that I wanted to partake as well. I mean who wouldn't want to battle side by side with the heroes? Who wouldn't want to be known as the person who saved Johto?

Despite these thoughts, another little voice contradicted.

You wouldn't be able to handle it.

I pushed it away from my mind, but I knew it was right.

I couldn't.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The battle ended and my first instinct was to call Gold about what happened (I guess you're wondering why him before my sister. Well, we're closer, strange enough, so I feel more comfortable with him). He said that _he_ saved the day by defeating the masked man who, to my surprise, was the Gym leader Pryce.

"Get outta here," I gasped, but he said it was true. Now, he was training in Mount Silver with Kanto dexholder Red. I nearly toppled over my seat and shrieked that he was totally lying. He laughed and said that I could talk to him.

Next thing I knew, I was talking to the champion. I was all stutters and 'umms' but he was cool and collected and, I think, flattered and nervous as well.

'I guess he doesn't come across fangirls like me, huh?'

After a while, my voice became steadier and our conversation became more normal. Of course, it had to end and the pokegear was given to Gold.

"That was the single best moment of my life," I sighed and he laughed. Then, he said he had to go and resume to his training. Before he could go, I asked him when he was going to calm back.

"Not soon," he said and I said, "Okay." We hung up and sadness overwhelmed me again.

We were drifting apart and we knew it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Even when I turned 16, I wouldn't go out of my house on an adventure, or to phrase it properly, Professor Elm won't let me. He said that I wouldn't be able to handle it outside alone and he planned Gold to accompany me years ago. However, he didn't expect him to receive a pokedex and become so busy all the time.

Pokedex. Again.

So instead, I helped Professor Elm around the lab, since it was the only place I can remotely be surrounded by pokemon. My constant thoughts were all about how fun my friend and sister must be having right now while I was stuck in an air-constricting lab.

Even there, though, I couldn't do much. I was too much a clutz and I kept losing the files Professor wanted to be kept. Naturally, I would either just stay and watch or go home and do nothing. There, I always looked at my closet, which were full of travel clothes that I hoped to wear.

My mom picked it out and, Arceus forbid, it was not that good. It was something she would wear, and that doesn't bother me, but I dread the day I had to wear it.

A red fitted long-sleeved shirt with blue suspenders with _really_ short-shorts and long stockings that reached above the knee. The outfit was a total nosebleed, but my mom gave it to me, so I promised to wear it when the time my journey came.

However, it didn't.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

One day, my mom came bursting down the doors and asked me if she could have half of my _future_ travelling clothes. I asked why and she answered that Crystal's outfit was so _out of style_. My stomach clenched, but I didn't argue. She stuffed all she needed in her slowpoke bag—yes, she has one—gave me a sloppy kiss on the cheek and left with a little squeal.

'Even my mom doesn't have hope that I'll be able to go on a journey,' I thought. 'She got my freakin' clothes for Arceus sake.'

And that continued for Mew knows how many years. I never left my home and I haven't heard from Gold and my sister except in the news, where they were being praised for some accomplishment they have done with the other dexholders.

Gold never called anymore and I'm pretty sure my sister was too busy to even think about me. I didn't feel jealousy or hatred towards them. Really, I don't. Despite me being practically invisible to the world, not being THE hero who went on THE journey…not even A hero who went on A journey…

Ironically, the device I have always been craving for, the device I always wanted to hold in my hands, just so that I could go out, see the world, save it, make new friends and who knows how many more things I could've done…

…ruined everything.


End file.
